1. Field
The present matter relates to wireless communications and pump monitoring, and more particularly to monitoring of pump operations.
2. Background
The present subject matter is discussed in the context of an end suction centrifugal pump, although it is not so limited. One significant application is irrigation of fields. A pump is placed adjacent to a water source such as an irrigation canal. The pump is generally included in a pumping system which includes a framework supporting the unit and a driver such as a diesel engine for rotating the pump's impeller. The pumping station may be placed on skids. The pumping station is large and expensive. It may not be used year-round. Therefore, many users rent pump systems rather than buy them.
A number of operating curves may be used to describe pump performance. Curves take into account such parameters as power required to operate the pump, rotational speed, and the amount of water to be pumped. Within certain parameter value ranges, the pump will operate most efficiently. Outside of selected limits, the pump may be damaged, perhaps irreparably.
The user who rents a pumping system commonly has little knowledge of pump operating characteristics and pump maintenance. It is unlikely that such a user will have significant operating experience with the pump. The user may not know how to take action to avoid operating within parameter value ranges which will damage the pump when this condition occurs. The pump owner is generally unable to document circumstances which will demonstrate responsibility on the part of the user. In any case the pump owner would prefer to avoid damage.
The potential for large financial loss to the pump owner is present. It is also significant that the pump owner will have significant downtime when the pump is damaged. During downtime, the pump cannot operate to generate revenue to cover the expenses associated with ownership. The many different expenses include depreciation and cost of deploying the pump.
The conventional pump control unit does not respond proactively in response to current operating conditions. Generally, operations are not diagnosed to predict imminent pump failure due to select conditions.
In one form of conventional control, pump parameters are measured and then transmitted to a control facility at a remote location. Prior art systems may transmit locally generated, condition-responsive signals to remote locations for processing at a “back end” server. Control room personnel and control room processors can process data and send commands to provide changes and corrections of operational parameters.
Communications link service can be interrupted for any of a number of reasons. If a communications link is interrupted, the control systems at the back end are “blind” for the period of the interruption. During this period, conditions may occur which will damage a pump. Because the pump operator is not in a position to know the current values of parameters, a response cannot be made in view of current conditions. Consequently, the control server and control personnel are incapable of preventing damage to very expensive machinery.